


I Didn't Know That Was Possible...

by Corbella0417



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, I can't even imagine that pain, M/M, Nurse!Sam, Sex Fail, Some Fluff, hurt!Dean, it has a happy ending, sad!Cas, yes it's actually possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbella0417/pseuds/Corbella0417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas hurts Dean in a way no man wants to feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Know That Was Possible...

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone says anything...yes...I did research this before I wrote it. 
> 
> I have no Beta so any mistakes are my own.

Sam groaned and flicked on his lamp as his cell rang loudly. "Dean? What the hell man? It's...." He groaned again as he looked his clock. "It's 2am dude." 

"Sam it's me, Cas. Dean is in the hospital." 

The words woke Sam and he sat up quickly. "Is he ok? What happened?" 

"He's in a lot of pain. I think I might have... Can you just get here? I don't know what to do." 

"Yeah yeah I'm on my way," Sam said as he started throwing on clothes. "Where are you?" 

"Fairview Memorial" 

"I'm on my way." 

Grabbing a car from the garage Sam sped off. He tried to stay calm but his mind was racing. Was Dean attacked? Was he in an accident? Cas said he might have done something. But what? 

As he arrived at the emergency room Cas met him at the desk. He looked freaked out and Sam could see sadness in his eyes. 

"Cas hey, are you okay?" 

Cas nodded but Sam didn't believe him. "I'm fine but I think I hurt Dean." 

"What do you mean? Hurt him how?" 

"Well, we were at the bar drinking and having fun. And then this song started playing and we started kissing and Dean said we should leave. So we tried to but..." 

"But what?" Sam asked quickly. 

"Well we started kissing against the car and the next thing I knew we were in the backseat." 

Sam was starting to regret asking. 

"And he wanted me on top so I straddled him and--" 

"Ok ok!" Sam said quickly before anymore mental scarring could be done. "Just tell me what you did." 

"I think I broke his penis." 

Sam just stared as if he was looking at an alien. "You...what?" 

"We were having intercourse and I think I broke his penis." 

"How did you-- No....don't answer that." Sam said before Cas could open his mouth. "What room is he in?" 

"Room 9" 

Sam reached the double doors leading to the rooms before he realized Cas wasn't there. He turned and saw him sitting in one of the plastic chairs, his face in his hands. 

"Cas.... You coming?" 

Cas shook his head and stared at the floor sadly. "He doesn't want me there Sam." 

"I doubt that's true. Come on, let's go see him." 

Cas looked up at him and Sam saw tears in his blue eyes. "He threw me out Sam. I tried to see him and he threw me out. He hates me for this..." 

Sam felt bad for him and tried to touch him but Cas pulled away and stood up. 

"Just go see him Sam. He'll need you there." Cas walked to the windows and looked out, watching the cars on the street as he let the tears go. 

Sam left but it was hard. He knew Cas didn't mean to do this. 

Dean's room was quiet as Sam walked in, half the lights dimmed except for the ones by the door. Dean was on the bed looking miserable with a large ice pack laying over his groin. 

"Sam? What are you doing here? Did Cas call you? I swear to God he--" 

"Dean chill out. He was trying to help you by calling me." 

"Yeah, he's a great help. He's the reason I'm in this damn mess." Dean huffed and winced as he tried to adjust his leg. 

"So what exactly happened Dean? Cas told me you guys were in the car when..." 

"Oh my God," Dean groaned as a blush crept across his cheeks. 

"Ok fine. We were doing it in the backseat when he shifted position. His knee slipped off the seat and he went down. Next thing I know there's a loud crack and I'm in blinding pain." 

"So did he actually break it?" 

Dean shook his head. "I don't know man....it feels like it. Other than incredible pain I couldn't really focus on much." 

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Let me go find the doctor." 

Dean layed his head back and waited. This had to be, by far, one of the worst days of his life. When Sam came back he tried to sit up, stopping the movement as soon as the pain hit. "What did he say?" 

"Well you got lucky....it's not actually broken." 

"It's not?" 

"No. The Doc said it was fractured but not broken. And thankfully not bad enough to need surgery." 

"Surgery! Oh my God..." Dean said as he sat up too fast, immediately regretting the decision. "I didn't know this was even possible...." 

"Yeah neither did I," Sam said as he watched Dean suffer. "Good news is you can go home. The Doc already discharged you. All you have to do is ice it for eight weeks." 

"Eight weeks?" Dean groaned. "Ok, I can do that. Just get me out of here....I'm getting sick of people touching my junk." 

After grabbing a wheelchair and getting Dean seated as comfortably as he could they left the room. Cas was still sitting in the lobby, eyes down as the brothers came over. 

"Hey Cas, can you drive my car while I drive Dean's?" 

"Of course Sam." 

Taking Sam's keys Cas left, risking a glance at Dean only to see him looking away. Sam watched him go but kept his mouth shut, now was not the time to push Dean. 

The drive was only twenty minutes but it was painful. By the time they got back to the bunker Dean was close to tears. Sam helped him to his room, getting him changed and into bed with more ice. He felt bad for him. That pain was something he couldn't imagine. 

Cas had arrived only a minute before they did, he left the door open for them but disappeared. Sam went to his room but when he found it empty he went to the library. Cas was sitting at a table in the corner, his eyes focused on the wood. 

"Hello Sam," he said softly when he heard the younger man come in. "Did you get Dean settled?" 

Sam nodded, "Yeah, he's sleeping now. Look Cas....he doesn't hate you. It's just... This was big for Dean, and it will take him awhile to adjust." 

Cas nodded and gave Sam a brief look. "I know." 

Sam spent the next few days dealing with Dean. Moving hurt so other than using the bathroom Sam was on full time nurse duty. Occasionally he'd catch Cas at Dean's door, looking in to check on him while his brother slept. It made him sad to see Cas like. Maybe it was time to give Dean a talk...

"I think you should talk to Cas," Sam said the next time he saw Dean. "This is killing him." 

"Like it's any easier for me Sam. At least he can move without his junk hurting." 

"Dammit Dean! You don't get it do you? This was an accident! He slipped you said so yourself. He didn't mean to do this and you pushing him away is killing him." 

Dean looked at Sam and felt his anger dissolve. He knew Sam was right, Cas would never purposefully hurt him, especially like this. He was just in protective mode right now. 

"Sammy, can you go get him?" 

Cas knocked a few minutes later and entered. He looked horrible. Dark bags under his eyes, his hair was a mess and his scruff was even worse than usual. Dean also noticed that Cas wouldn't look at him. 

"I'm sorry Cas. I know I've been a jerk lately and I'm sorry for that." 

"I'm sorry too. Dean," Cas said as he looked at Dean with sad eyes. "If I knew I was going to hurt you I never would have--" 

"I know....and I know it was just an accident. I just got overprotective of my stuff and I snapped. I'm sorry for that." 

"So you don't hate me?" 

Dean smiled, "No Cas...I don't hate you. Come here..." 

Moving carefully Dean scooted to the side of the bed and opened the blankets. Cas smiled and climbed in, curling against his side as Dean covered them. 

"I love you Dean," Cas said softly. 

Dean pulled him close and kissed his forehead. "I love you too Cas."


End file.
